<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>临冬城会谈 by soulmate328</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29608923">临冬城会谈</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulmate328/pseuds/soulmate328'>soulmate328</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire &amp; Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fix-It, Gen, Marriage Proposal, Politics, Rewriting S8E4, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 13:35:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,927</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29608923</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulmate328/pseuds/soulmate328</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>我想象中的第八季临冬城会面场景。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>临冬城会谈</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>“我可以选择王位或北境。我选择北境。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>琼恩的话音刚落，北境的领主一片骚动，有的低声赞同，有的依然愤愤不平。丹妮莉丝扭头看了看琼恩的侧脸，深吸了一口气，缓缓站起身来。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“北境的领主们。”她抬高声音说道，会议厅逐渐安静下来，或冷漠或好奇的目光纷纷聚焦在她身上，“我从琼恩那里得知了即将到来的危机，决定前来驰援。我承认，我回归维斯特洛是为了夺回铁王座，成为七大王国全境的女王……”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>闻言，大厅又再次吵闹了起来，但丹妮莉丝没有停下，“……但是，我能看出你们对琼恩的爱戴，并且通过这些时日我对他的了解，我也能够理解。我不希望七大王国分崩离析，但是我会尽可能避免流血的发生。想要联盟，有更加和平的方式。我提议，我与琼恩·雪诺定下婚约，将南方与北方合为一国。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>会议厅里瞬间炸开了锅。琼恩向她投来震惊的视线，而丹妮莉丝只是平静而坚定地回望着他。我已经做好准备。我已经下定决心。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>提利昂扫视一周。布兰·史塔克的神情依旧古井无波，珊莎也保持着镇定的表情，但提利昂能看出在那外表之下的暗流涌动。作为女王之手，我得做些什么。他从座位上走下来，好让在场的领主大人们都能看到自己。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“大人们。我的女王邀请你们的北境之王与她结为夫妻，共治七国。维斯特洛还有哪对男女比北境之王和龙女王更加般配呢？将来他们的子嗣会拥有史塔克与坦格利安的血统，对整个七大王国都有正统的继承权。北方与南方将再无边界。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“艾德公爵南下担任国王之手，结果丢了脑袋。”赛文伯爵说道，“罗柏国王南下声张正义，下场就是血色婚礼。只要跟南方扯上关系，北境就没有好事。我们受够了！南方的国王不会为我们主持公道！我们有自己的生存之道，信仰自己的神明！”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“琼恩·雪诺才是我们选择的国王！”莱安娜·莫尔蒙高声宣告，“北境之王！”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>稚嫩的童声在北境的领主中间激起浪潮，众人纷纷高声呼喊北境之王。提利昂正想发话，却被意想不到的人抢了先。“大人们！”珊莎缓缓站起，领主们不约而同地安静了下来，“丹妮莉丝女王是我们的客人，并且带着军队前来支援。我们应当尽到地主之谊，表示尊敬。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>这有些出乎提利昂的意料。他好奇地回头看了珊莎一眼，而史塔克小姐只是对他微微一笑。当年的女孩确实长大了，提利昂不无兴趣地想着，重新回身面向大厅内的众人。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“大人们这么说，南方那许多古老骄傲的贵族可就要伤心了。北境与南方没少联姻，在场的各位大人可是都流着南方人的血。至于之前……奈德·史塔克之死是瑟曦的所作所为，她同样是丹妮莉丝女王的敌人；谋害少狼主的凶手是泰温大人和老瓦德大人……据我所知，都已经丢了性命。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“提利昂·兰尼斯特，你亲手谋杀了你自己的父亲。”曼德勒伯爵粗声说道，“我们凭什么信任一个弑亲者？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“您们有多少家人死于血色婚礼？泰温大人死了，您们高兴还来不及呢。我父亲是我侄子们的国王之手，而我是龙女王的，在称职这点上，我保证我是他的好儿子。奈德·史塔克被乔佛里与瑟曦所杀，而丹妮莉丝女王讨伐瑟曦，正是为北境伸张正义。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“哈！”曼德勒大人发出一声嗤笑，“我还记得上一次一个坦格利安当国王的时候发生的事。我还记得疯王是怎么把瑞卡德公爵活活烧死，逼得他的长子继承人生生把自己绞死的！他们同样是去伸张正义，但伊里斯谋害了他们。我们凭什么要认他的女儿作女王？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“卢斯·波顿一刀刺中了罗柏·史塔克的心脏，你们当中有多少人依然对他屈膝臣服？”提利昂尖锐地质问，“或者说，你们当中有几个没有对波顿臣服？当史塔克前来收回临冬城的时候，你们又有几个出兵援助？贡献了多少兵力？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“我的小小鸟给我带来了有关私生子之战的歌谣，”瓦里斯十分配合地接话，“谷地骑士们的英勇令我动容。蓝白的鹰旗如黑夜中的星辰加入战场，将北境之王与他孤立无援的军队从困境中解放。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>在场的不少北境贵族们涨红了脸，野人、谷地人与北境人窃窃私语，谁也不好意思第一个站出来打破僵局。于是丹妮莉丝再次发话：“大人们。我了解我父亲做过的事，也明白‘疯王’的称号背后的含义。琼恩也对我提起史塔克遭受的不公，在此我将重复我对他说过的话。我父亲的行为可耻且不道德，是坦格利安家族的耻辱，我代他向史塔克致以最深沉的歉意。我是我父亲的女儿，这我无法改变，但我不是我父亲。簒夺者战争的双方如今都已不在人世，而我也不是来追究过往的恩怨的。正因如此，我选择提利昂·兰尼斯特作为我的女王之手。铁王座属于我，正如临冬城属于史塔克。我愿意放下往昔的恩怨，让七国恢复和平与公正，我请求各位在这一点上与我达成一致。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>她看到人群中有人微微点头，松了一口气。但是，还没完，她清楚这点。她明白这不会简单。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>莱安娜·莫尔蒙站了起来：“丹妮莉丝女王，我们没有意愿反对您对铁王座的继承权。但是，我们并不了解您。琼恩·雪诺曾与我们并肩作战，为北境铲除叛徒，维持秩序。但据我所知，您前不久才从狭海对岸来到维斯特洛。我们无从得知你是否有资格作为我们的王。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>丹妮莉丝刚想说话，就有一个高大的身影走了出来：“南境拥护丹妮莉丝女王。若北境重新与七国合并，女王便能够顺利地安排贸易往来，为北境带来粮食。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>年幼的熊岛继承人露出了一瞬间的震惊：“你是……乔拉·莫尔蒙，我的表兄？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>北境的领主发出惊叹声，隐约能听见有人低声说“叛徒”“耻辱”。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“好久不见，小姐。”乔拉轻轻鞠了一躬，“您已经成长为合格的熊岛领主了，我感到高兴。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“你贩卖奴隶，让熊岛与北境蒙羞。”莱安娜稚嫩的脸庞带上了怒意，“奈德·史塔克亲自判你死刑，而你畏罪潜逃。你还有脸站在这里和我说话？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“我向您致以我的歉意。但我并不是来这里为我自己辩护的。您也许不记得，但是我还记得北境的冬天，小姐。这个夏天持续了十年，冬天只会更久，许多人必然会死去，或因饥饿，或因寒冷。如果北境独立，南境便没有义务向北境施以援助。待瑟曦·兰尼斯特被铲除之后，并入七国便能为北境带来利益。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“我们并不是在要求您们交出北境，大人们。”提利昂说道，“不论铁王座上坐了哪个国王，北境都是由北境人管理，西境如此，谷地如此，南境如此，多恩同样如此。铁王座是融合与统一的象征，代表了七国不分国界，人民自由来往。若琼恩·雪诺与丹妮莉丝·坦格利安结合，无垢者、多斯拉克骑兵与巨龙都将是你们的盟友，将矛尖与龙火指向你们的敌人。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>会议厅的众人议论纷纷，但明显能感觉到没有了之前剑拔弩张的气氛。提利昂回头看了看丹妮莉丝，两人交换了一个眼神。他们已经取得了很大的进展。北境的领主们不是倔强的傻瓜。只要让他们看到利益，抛出橄榄枝，他们就不是没有妥协的可能。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>琼恩·雪诺唤道：“大人们。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>众人安静下来。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“我的父亲曾给我讲过北境冬天的故事，有关那些年老体弱、身患疾病的人以及家中的幼子不得不在冬天离开家人进入森林自生自灭的故事。没有多余的粮食养活他们，因此他们只能为了其他人能活下来自愿饿死，抑或是参加战争英勇战死。他们的荣誉无人可以否认，但是我们难道会因为他们被迫做出这样的选择而骄傲吗？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>没有人回答，但是庄严而悲伤的神情说明了一切。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“大人们，什么是北境？是一顶王冠吗？是泥土和石头吗？都不是。北境是北境人。我们当然可以选择坚持独立，我当然也可以拒绝放弃王冠。但北境会因此而变得毫无意义。北方的敌人强大无比，即便我们能侥幸胜利，活下来的人也会虚弱不堪。彼时，若北境与南方是不同的国家，南方怎会愿意帮助我们？所有人都在准备迎接冬天，若是没有义务，若是没有命令，若是没有必要，没有其他的王国会愿意与北境分享他们的粮食。王冠只会给我们带来饥饿与孤立无援。我们作为北境的领主，应该为了什么而奋斗？是为了我们的人民，还是为了空虚的头衔？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>大厅陷入了沉默。他会是个好国王，丹妮莉丝想。若能有他与我共治，那是我的幸运。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>身边响起座椅移动的声音，丹妮莉丝转头看去，看见珊莎·史塔克缓缓站起。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“三百年前，伊耿·坦格利安与他的姐妹带着三头巨龙与大军来到北境。没有一位北境封臣提出投降，但我的祖先托伦·史塔克为了不让战火波及到北境，向伊耿屈膝臣服。”说着，珊莎转向了丹妮莉丝，“丹妮莉丝女王，如今您也带着巨龙来到北境。一旦北境与您开战，不论输赢，都必将有成千上万人葬身于龙火之下。我不想看到这样的情况发生，没有北境人想。但是三百年前，伊耿证明了他的资格。他在信中保证，只要屈膝臣服，就绝不进攻。托伦·史塔克向他臣服，而伊耿信守诺言，亲手将托伦扶起。从那以后，伊耿也统治得贤明。但是丹妮莉丝女王，您还没有向我们证明您的资格。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“我无意强迫你们承认我的资格。杰赫里斯一世与戴伦二世是坦格利安家族最伟大的国王，即便是他们不曾独自统治。若北境愿意重新并入七国，御前会议上将会永远为北境的领主设置三个席位，作为顾问与我共谋国家大事，随时可以为北境争取权益。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“我父亲前往君临，然而却遭人陷害。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“我允许100名士兵随行保护。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“200会让我更放心。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“150。我明白您的担忧，但人数太多的话，猜忌在所难免。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“感谢您。”珊莎微微颔首，“更重要的是，凛冬已至，北境需要全部的力量对抗寒冬。我们没有余力向铁王座上税。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“在冬天结束之前，北境都不需要上交税务。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“粮食需要时间成长。冬日后的春天能够让我们修养生息。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“那么，学城宣布冬天结束后的两年，铁王座再恢复北境的税务。若是铁王座需要北境的军队，并且请求北境出兵援助呢？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“我们会尽可能提供援助。但是与异鬼的战争过后，北境人民都不会强壮。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“在冬天结束之前，铁王座不会要求北境出兵超过两次。”这些都是条件，丹妮莉丝很快意识到。我得谨慎对待。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“我曾经是守夜人。”出乎意料地，说话的是琼恩，“为了对抗异鬼，我让自由民来到长城以南，并承诺给予他们更好的生活。我给了他们长城南面的赠地，但我希望他们能选择自己的定居之处。如果他们希望南下，你会允许他们在南面定居吗？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“我曾造访长城，与守夜人兄弟待过一段时间。”提利昂说，“他们告诉我野……自由民不向任何人屈膝，并以劫掠为生。不管这是不是真的，至少南方几乎所有的贵族都这么想。即使女王答应了，各地的领主都不会积极地回应。曼斯·雷德已经死了，我想知道，现在自由民有没有首领？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“托蒙德。”琼恩唤道。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>一头红发的高大男人走到大厅中央：“自由民是一群吵闹的家伙，这家伙说这，那家伙说那。但是，有什么话先跟我说就行。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“托蒙德，”丹妮莉丝说道，“琼恩对我说，你们并不重视长城以南的律法。但如果你们南下，你们就不能烧杀劫掠，不能破坏七国的法律。若你们中的任何人犯下罪行，都将依法处置。你们会接受这样的生活吗？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“要我说，很多家伙都会不习惯，我都能想象出他们吵嚷着看见锋利的斧子不能抢，漂亮的女人不能偷的样子了。但是琼恩·雪诺为了让我们活下去，打破了他的规则，甚至献出了他的性命。我们要是毫无感激之情，那我们就是一群混蛋。我没法管住每个人，但我会尽力做我能做的。我只想要一个保证。那些不听劝告坏了规矩的，你们尽管照你们的法子来，但要是你们因为我们来自北边就做些过分的事情，我决不接受。我的人民并不比你们低贱，你们的人民有哪些权力，我们就要有哪些权力。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“作为女王，公正是理所当然。我向你保证。我向新神与旧神发誓。”这是她从琼恩那儿学来的说法。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“旧神就够了。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“你的人民可以南下。我也会尽力说服各地的领主接受你们。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“棒极了。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“话说回来……布蕾妮告诉我，君临有一场谈判。”珊莎·史塔克提醒道，“与瑟曦·兰尼斯特的谈判。结果是什么？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“我甜美的老姐答应出兵支援。”提利昂耸了耸肩。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“你信任她？”珊莎的神情令人难以捉摸。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“那听起来是蠢货干的事，不是吗？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“瑟曦完全有可能出尔反尔，让我们打得两败俱伤，坐收渔翁之利。她若北上驰援，自然最好，但我们也必须做好孤军奋战的准备。同时，如果瑟曦得以保全实力，我们必须想办法在击退异鬼后应对她的军队。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“瑟曦·兰尼斯特在君临的统治本就岌岌可危。”瓦里斯丝绸般的声音再次响起，“炸毁贝勒圣堂的暴行让君临百姓对她恨之入骨。如果她违背约定拒绝出兵，我会让小小鸟们在君临散播北境战争和瑟曦违约的消息。不过瑟曦有了黄金团……两万人的军队需要食物来养活。河湾地不会向君临运送粮食，河间地早已被洗劫一空。铁舰队确实可以从海上运来粮食，毕竟攸伦·葛雷乔伊并不介意劫掠。不过铁民信奉古道，抢夺的战利品大都独吞，能到瑟曦手上的不会多。一旦步入深冬，黄金团得不到报酬，自然不会再支持瑟曦。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“感谢您的信息，瓦里斯大人。”珊莎礼貌地鞠了一躬，“其余的细节可以从长计议。眼下我们应当专注于北方的战斗。若无法生存下去，一切都没有意义。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“那么我的提议（proposal）呢？”丹妮莉丝问，“您同意吗，珊莎小姐？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>珊莎沉默了片刻，“做决定的应当是琼恩。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>于是丹妮莉丝看向琼恩。一黑一白两个身影相对而立，深灰的眼睛注视着紫罗兰色的。他们都从彼此的神色中看到了紧张、不解与些许的迷惘。尽管丹妮莉丝率先提出，但她自己也同样不安。能够向自己爱的人求婚，她从未有过这样的经历。他会觉得突然，想要拒绝吗？他会觉得我根本不爱他，只是想要获得北境吗？</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“……我是北境人。”琼恩说，“我的父亲在心树前祈祷，我也一样。但是在南方，人们信仰七神。如果我们结为夫妻，那位神会作为见证？旧神，还是新神？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>这下可把丹妮莉丝难住了。哥哥韦赛里斯说征服者伊耿为了融入维斯特洛改信七神，她也要为了联合北境改信旧神吗？可这样的话，南方的领主怎会服她呢？</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“……所有的神都将见证。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>丹妮莉丝吓了一跳。说话的人不是别人，正是在珊莎身边始终一言不发的，坐在轮椅上的青年。布兰·史塔克。“王的婚礼会在君临举行，由一位主教执行仪式。但若最终我们能够活下来进行这场婚姻，我也将作为旧神的代表，见证南方与北方的结合。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>丹妮莉丝的胸膛剧烈起伏了一下：“你接受吗，琼恩·雪诺？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>众人的视线都聚焦到了琼恩的身上，所有人都屏息凝神，等待着他的决定。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“……若我们能幸存，我们就结为夫妻。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>或震惊或喜悦的惊叹声此起彼伏。提利昂率先宣告：“愿他们长治久安（Long may they reign)。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“愿他们长治久安。”洋葱骑士接话道。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>莱安娜·莫尔蒙看了看骚动的人群，说道：“愿他们长治久安。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“愿他们长治久安！”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“愿他们长治久安！”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“愿他们长治久安！”</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>